Critters have Feelings
by Saifangirl345
Summary: Haruno Sakura was always a trouble making, bad mouthing immature little kid and her brother has had enough. Sakura it’s about time you learnt the ways of high school… just be sure you come out a virgin.Pairings: SakuraMultiple ShinoHinataKiba InoShikamaru
1. Chapter 1

**Critters have Feelings**

**Ohayo minna!! Welcome to my first story, and hopefully my best. Just tell me if I screw it up pretty please.**

**Sasuke: I can tell you that already…**

**Me-Shut up you** **dolt…**

**Anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, but I do own a brother, he's up for adoption though…**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura was always a trouble making, bad mouthing** **immature little kid and her brother has had enough. Sakura it's about time you learnt the ways of high school… just be sure you come out a virgin.**

**Pairings: Sakura/Multiple Shino/Hinata/Kiba Ino/Shikamaru/Temari/Tayuya**

The Haruno Compound had always been the largest Building in Konoha next to the Hyuga and Uchiha of course. Its walls were that of century's years old, with the same statues down at you with the royalty they were, the money, the power, it was one of the greatest in the country. And for that it was only necessary to find a higher power.

Assassins came, kidnapping the children and eventually killing them. One by one the heirs were killed one after another, till it was almost that none became part of the Clan, so it was only necessary to breed, to reincarnation, to rape.

But what was stopping the enemy from getting rid of these too? One word tipped this scale: Ninja.

Seiji groaned as his computer printed out the works of his university exam. Glancing at the clock next to him, he felt another way of sleep take over him, but forced himself to look at the laptop screen, clicking on any useful information he could find. But slowly sleep got the better of him as his eyelids closed.

University was not easy, and training to be head of the Clan only added to the challenge. Why him? So what if he was the first born of the head family, so what if his skill rivaled that of the great Uchiha Itachi, so what if he was an Anbu Captain, so what if he had mastered the Yuraikou better than anyone else in history. So what?

The small bit of footsteps brought him back to reality as he looked over at his door, to see a small figure smirking cheekily at him. Her appearance was that of a goddess with soft, silky pink tresses reaching a little over chin length, her face was babyish, with a small button like nose and with straight and pearly white teeth. The girls eyes were a soft sea foam green sparkling with innocence, mischief, and happiness. She was small, almost scrawny, yet held the curves that could make even a man like himself admire, her soft peach colored skin, held not a single wrinkle or blemish.

She was clothed in a dark blue vest, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath sprinkled in dots of pink, yellow and green. Her shorts revealed her smooth legs ending a little above her knees. Her dainty feet were covered in ordinary ninja sandals, with the left leg bandaged, as well as her right arm. On her somewhat large forehead was a headband revealing the sign of Konoha.

Despite the innocent attire Seiji knew that the devil himself had raised this child from birth. He knew that a true demon lived inside waiting for the right time to pounce out; he took note that it was usually around him that it did.

"Hey Seiji-teme," Sakura chirped running over to the bed he slept in. The white haired boy let another groan escape his as he forced himself to keep his cool façade,

"What do you want…monkeyshines!"

Sakura growled glaring holes at him, had he not been Haruno Seiji he would have shivered in fear," Sakura-neechan not monkey shines, you over grown man whore, you lazy dick sucking bastard, come here and fight like the ass you are," Seiji rolled his eyes, dear God to think that this creature was _his_ sister.

"What do you want?" he repeated trying to calm down the urge to strangle the girl. Sakura smirked sinking back down on the bed in triumph,

"Well for starters Nedda-chan and I are going to the carnival, and we need some money, so you're always carrying money around with you aren't you? Buck it over you slut-man-fucker, hurry up," Seiji growled as he handed her a few dollars making her swoon.

Flopping down on the floor the tiny female made one last action for her exit, "Here's something to remember me by you rat-prick-shit-eater," and the three thousand year old vase sitting on the table fell to the ground in pieces.

Watching her figure go out the room, Seiji tore at his hair in frustration, wanting to kill so badly.

"God damnit that was my last one."

"You want me to what?" Seiji blinked at his father in astonishment, Rie sighed as he went explanation for the fifth time that hour, making the words as slow and clear as he could.

"I-want-you-to-find-a-way-to-make-Sakura-behave!" Seiji gaped at the older man in astonishment the words repeating through his mind like echoes.

"Why…ME!!??" He stuttered making confused motions with his hands, the current Haruno Leader shook his head again,

"Just find a way for her to act like a true lady, and fast, get her to act normal instead of like her trouble self," he hissed his eyes flashing dangerously.

"But what?"

"Anything, but do it soon."

Seiji buried his head in his hands resisting the urge to scream. Had his father gone nuts? Sakura couldn't behave, it wasn't in her nature, that and it would be terrifying if she ever did.

"I don't know, what can I do? Sakura's insane, she was born insane she will die insane," he murmured his eyes closing. Rie shook his head as he walked out the room calling behind him,

"Try to think of something soon," the white haired man glared at his fathers back, before facing the front. What to make Sakura behave? Oh whom was he kidding? This was hopeless, it wasn't like someone was just going to come out of nowhere and tell it to him.

"And in other news, a young boy has been sent to high school, and come out as charming as ever, his parents say…." Seiji's head shot up as he starred into the T.V screen with wide eyes.

A smirk spread across his handsome features as plans began to form in his head,

"Otou-sama…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Critters have feelings**

**Alright people here's the second chapter to this. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a while, but hey who ever said school was easy...that and my damn laptop just doesn't know how to act properly anymore.**

**Okay, I know that the last chapter was a little confusing and I apologize, and in this chapter Sakura isn't as OOC so please just ignore the instant swig of mood chain.**

**Sasuke: Don't worry we get that a lot from you**

**Me…I'm going to pretend it I didn't here that….**

Sakura lay there on her bed starring up at the ceiling, her expression grim.

"Seiji…you are so dead," she growled clenching her fists together, her lips forming into that of a sneer. The bed shifted slightly as she sat up on the edge, thinking over the day's work.

Finding out she was to go to high school was not the best news she had ever heard in her life, actually she doubted she had ever heard good news in her entire life. Letting out a bit of breath, she buried her head in her hands trying to let out some of her stress.

A light chime hit her ears as she stood up to walk to her computer, leaning over the chair to look at the screen. Pressing the mouse button, she bit her bottom lip as she starred at the e-mail that had just appeared.

**Hey Sakura, how are you doing? I got your report of the lightning storms, and I'm so proud of you kiddo. It's so great that you're learning so much about the weather, those safety tips sure come in handy. Your mom would be proud.**

**Nedda**

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she finished the short letter,

"That's it? For crying out loud," standing up she moved towards the radio at the edge of her room, grabbing onto the speaker connected it.

"What have we got?" She spoke into it, for a moment nothing happened before a new voice showed up on the other line,

"Uh, nothing much here, a light breeze coming, but that's about it, oh- and be prepared for a little rain tonight, but no thunder. Everything okay with you?" Sakura grinned as she spoke back,

"Yeah, nothing interesting all day, "a dead silence met her signaling that the conversation was over. For a moment she stayed there before chuckling softly and moving back to the computer,

"Except for the fact that I'm going to high school, starting tomorrow," sitting down in the chair she began typing down on the screen occasional flipping through the notebook next to her.

A soft knock was heard at the door and a certain white haired young man walked into the room gazing around his little sister's room.

Sakura's room practically spelled that she was obsessed with weather patterns. It was a habit he thought was not worth any of a multi billionaire's daughter, with the skill and money to do other things in her life rather than spend her time interacting with weather reporters, and researching sights that would give off any useful information.

Sighing he picked up one of the piece of clothing's tossed carelessly onto the ground; he walked up to her, kneeling over her shoulder to get his view of the screen.

The picture was that of two colorful objects forming together, and then changing into a completely different color. Seiji was never one to understand such things, but Sakura seemed so lost in it, so lost that she didn't even notice he was there till he commented on her,

"You won't be able to take your computer to school you know," whirling around Sakura turned around in the chair, shooting a glare at him, her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, and Seiji knew instantly that Sakura had a sort of grudge toward him at the moment, that would possibly last for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, I wonder why I have to leave it," her voice dripped with the hints of her hate towards him. And Seiji, being the older brother he was, drew back slightly though kept his firm expression on.

"This will be a good experience for you," he commented looking down at him with his amethyst eyes, Sakura rolled her own emerald before turning away from him, tired of discussing the same topic all day long.

"You didn't go to school," she noted eyeing him out of the corner of her eye. Seiji let out a huff of breath, looking around awkwardly, trying to think of a good reply.

"I was homed schooled, but I also missed out on the other things in life," Sakura blinked as she turned around to face him, her expression that of confusion.

"Like what?" Seiji bit his lip slightly as he began to acknowledge the situation he had put himself in.

"Well…like-you know- like making a lot of friends for example," Sakura looked thoughtful for a second before looking back up at him even more confused,

"You have friends."

"Yeah because I'm at university but that's it."

Sakura once again lay deep in thought before shrugging, "I'm going to university too…someday," Seiji mentally cursed why on earth did she have to be so damn smart?

"Yes, but Sakura wouldn't it be great to get to know others," Sakura starred at him for a second before answering.

"I know people who are halfway across the world, and some that are in prison at the moment," Seiji sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead, begging the words to come back to him,

"Sakura, look! Just go to this damn school, get an education, graduate early, find yourself some friends, get some enemies, or even find a job, just get out of my hair!!" Amusement was shown clearly on the teenaged girls face as she watched her older brother stomp out the room, in a furious manner.

Leaning back into the chair, she ran through her choices before finally turning back to the screen,

"It can't be that bad…"

Haruno Sakura was a rebel by heart; she had the body of a Goddess yes, but there was no doubt at all that beneath that innocent look lay a tomboy always getting herself into trouble. But that didn't mean she was oblivious to the world. Sakura was the smartest girl Seiji had ever met of her age, with an IQ of 180; her interest in weather brought it up even more, though she never once paid attention to her advantages to become the successful everybody thought her to be.

So it was quite a laugh for her older brother when his little sister had walked down to their private kitchen in a typical school uniform, consisting of a short blue mini skirt and a white blouse going up halfway to her arms, along with a headband tying her short pink hair back.

H e smirked as she dug into her cereal, looking out into the sky before facing him with her brows raised. Noting his trade mark smirk her eyes narrowed before her mouth opened to speak,

"Shut up!"

Seiji gave a small chuckle before answering her, "Nervous?"

Sakura frowned as she turned away with a huff, "Don't bet on it…"

Once more Seiji smirked as he glanced at his mega wrist watch, "Good…'cause you've got ten minutes to get there."

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!"

Sakura starred as she stood in front of the large building in front of her, well decorated true, but crowded, she was hoping it wouldn't be, oh but who was she kidding? This was high school, the place she thought she'd never go unless she died and was being bad.

"Okay Haruno…how the HELL are you going to do this?" She murmured under her breath walking up the stairs towards the main entrance, as soon as she stepped inside she realized something,

"Um…what am I suppose to do?" Her brain racked to find any of the useful Seiji had given her,

"Office," she murmured looking around for any sign of the mysterious room.

"Excuse me," she asked a random boy walking through the halls by himself. The boy turned around to face her, and emerald clashed with moonbeam white. Sakura felt her cheeks warm up slightly before she quickly shook it off to continue talking to him,

"Uh…sorry but do you mind showing me where the office is?" Neji's brow rose as he looked down at the girl before shrugging and walking off,

"Follow me and try not to get lost," Sakura blinked standing there for one second before running after him,

"Wow, wait up!"


End file.
